Winter Saga
The is a special, limited time event by DragonVale which requires players to collect iceberries and trade them at the Mirthful Market to receive rewards. Iceberries needed to be collected and traded at the Mirthful Market. Each prize required a certain amount of iceberries to be traded in to be earned. Players needed prizes from previous tiers in order to unlock the next tier; with the exception of the first tier, Festive, and the Limited tier prizes. *'Snowy' required 5 prizes, Ornamental required 10 prizes, and Frosty required 20 prizes. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. What is the Winter Saga? DragonvaleWinterSagaLoadingScreen.png|Winter Saga Loading Screen The 's objective is to collect iceberries. The text for the update is as follows: DragonVale’s Winter Saga is upon us! With good ole Sandakloz as your guide, you’ll find seasonal decorations with the power to evolve coal and gift dragons. * Collect Iceberries for delightful prizes * Discover dragons from both sides of the naughty and nice list * Play beloved mini-games in the Fort of Frivolity * Unwrap free presents every day in the Glacial Giftery Explore a tale entwined in revelation as new dragons unveil the truth behind an age-old mystery. Tutorial WinterSagaTutorialPart1.png|Tutorial Part 1 WinterSagaTutorialPart2.png|Tutorial Part 2 WinterSagaTutorialPart3.png|Tutorial Part 3 WinterSagaTutorialPart4.png|Tutorial Part 4 WinterSagaTutorialPart5.png|Tutorial Part 5 Dragon Donation WinterSagaTutorialPart6.png|Tutorial Part 6 WinterSagaTutorialPart7.png|Tutorial Part 7 Help Menu Part 1 WinterSagaTutorialPart8.png|Tutorial Part 8 Help Menu Part 2 WinterSagaTutorialPart9.png|Tutorial Part 9 Summon Dragons WinterSagaTutorialPart10.png|Tutorial Part 10 Dragon Donation Help Menu WinterSagaTutorialPart11.png|Tutorial Part 11 Winter Saga Tutorial End The started with a tutorial explaining how the will work. The process of this tutorial is able to be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Evolving Dragons To conjure the new Event dragons you need to collect a full set of 10 evolve items that are specific to each dragon type. The items are obtainable from Toy Chests won via games at the Fort of Frivolity, claiming the Toy Chest prize in the Mirthful Market, checking in to the Glacial Giftery on certain days, and rarely from tapping on presents or Sandakloz if you find him wandering in your park. To evolve a new dragon you must collect a full set of 10 evolve items, which differ per dragon. Once you have collected a set of 10, you can evolve either the Gift Dragon or the Coal Dragon into different dragons. The following table provides information on the items needed per dragon: GiftDragonEvolveScreen.png|Gift Dragon Evolve Screen CoalDragonEvolveScreen.png|Coal Dragon Evolve Screen (An asterisk (*) indicates limited dragons not yet available. You can however collect the items required for those dragons through the Toy Chests.) Prize Completion When enough iceberries were collected, they were able to be used at the Mirthful Market for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted in what ever order they wished. Max Iceberries *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily iceberries. *Buying iceberries does not count toward your daily iceberry limit. *The daily iceberry limit is 10,000 a day. Hidden Presents In addition to being able to find Hidden Presents throughout a player's park: *Everyday Sandakloz can be found once and gives 50. *On the first few double days, the max times for the presents (in order) were 4, 1, 1, 1. *Sandakloz and the Hidden Presents occasionally gives an evolve item or a random dragon. Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site here. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide: WinterSagaBackflipFAQContents.png|Contents WinterSagaBackflipFAQ1.png|Getting Started WinterSagaBackflipFAQ2.png|Collecting Iceberries WinterSagaBackflipFAQ3.png|Mirthful Market WinterSagaBackflipFAQ4.png|Donating Dragons WinterSagaBackflipFAQ4b.png|Donating Dragons Pt 2 WinterSagaBackflipFAQ5.png|Evolving Dragons WinterSagaBackflipFAQ5b.png|Evolving Dragons Pt 2 WinterSagaBackflipFAQ5c.png|Evolving Dragons Pt 3 WinterSagaBackflipFAQ6.png|Activities & Games WinterSagaBackflipFAQ6b.png|Activities & Games Pt 2 WinterSagaBackflipFAQ7.png|Glacial Giftery WinterSagaBackflipFAQ8.png|Community Rewards WinterSagaBackflipFAQ9.png|Frequently Asked Questions WinterSagaBackflipFAQ9b.png|FAQ Pt 2 WinterSagaBackflipFAQ9c.png|FAQ Pt 3 WinterSagaBackflipFAQ9d.png|FAQ Pt 4 Gallery WinterSagaNowLiveFacebook.png|Winter Saga Event Now Live WinterSagaEventIsland.png|Winter Saga Event Island WinterSagaComingSoon.png|Coming Soon Screen WinterSagaGlacialGiftery2.png|Glacial Giftery Screen WinterSagaInGameNotification.png|Winter Saga In-Game Notification WinterSagaMirthfulMarketPopup.png|Mirthful Market Popup WinterSagaDoubleIceberriesNotice.png|Double Iceberries Notification WinterSagaCollectPopup.png|Collect 10 Decorations Popup WinterSagaTripleIceberriesDay.png|Triple Iceberries Notification WinterSagaCollectNowEvolveAnytime1.png|Collect-Now-Evolve-Anytime Popup 1 WinterSagaCollectNowEvolveAnytime2.png|Collect-Now-Evolve-Anytime Popup 2 WinterSagaEndingReminder.png|Winter Saga Event Ending In-Game Notification WinterSagaEventEndNotice.png|Winter Saga Event Ended Notification Notes *The began on December 12, 2018 and ended on January 24, 2019. **The iceberries collection ran through January 20, 2019, and concluded on January 21st at the daily reset. **The Mirthful Market was originally scheduled to remain open for two additional days. About 3 hours into January 22, 2019, its availability was extended one more day, and it closed on January 24, 2019 daily reset. *The is only available to players that have reached level 11. *On December 4, 2018, the event island appeared and it was possible to start collecting the daily rewards from the Glacial Giftery. *On the following dates Backflip Studios ran a promotion and made it possible to collect twice the amount of iceberries from completing the tasks in the event. **On December 15, 2018 for 48 hours. **On December 18, 2018 for 48 hours. **On December 22, 2018 for 48 hours. **On December 25, 2018 for 48 hours. **On January 5, 2019 for 48 hours. **On January 11, 2019 for 72 hours. **On January 18, 2019 for 72 hours. *On December 24, 2018 the Starlight Spruce was given to players in their gifts. *On the following dates Backflip Studios ran a promotion and made it possible to collect three times the amount of iceberries from completing the tasks in the event and tripled the daily capacity of iceberries. **On December 31, 2018 for 48 hours.